The purpose of these studies is to correlate the neurobehavioral effects of repeated exposure to triethyl tin bromide with the neuromorphology of white matter tracts in the cerebellum and medulla of rats. Body weight losses with changes in food and water consumption will be compared to the advent of CNS and PNS functional deficits as measured by motor activity, startle responsiveness, and fore-hindgrip strength tests.